St. Joyce's Revenge
The St. Joyce's Revenge (ぜんじんかたきうち; Zenjin Katakiuchi) is a large, almost continuously moving colliseum at sea. Allowing pirates to face one another in hopes of defeating their Grand Champion, "Roaring" Sigmund Mundane, the crew is made up of three people. The announcer and captain, Sabastian Bloch; The Judge, Shipwright, and Navigator, Rivi DeBlue; and The Grand Champion, Sigmund Mundane. Though they do not plunder or pillage, their only goal is to provide great entertainment throughout the All Blues. It is rumored that the hollowed halls of the Arena has held many famous fights of many famous pirates for the past thirty years. History Built thirty years ago by the first Grand Champion, Dahl Boring, the arena was meant to sail the seas with the hopes of bringing entertainment and fights to everyone who was willing to watch, he soon met a young man named Sabastian and his adopted daughter Rivi (Nine at the time) who wished to join him, Sabastian being overly charismatic and Rivi being young and ambitious. The Grand Champion took them aboard and lead them on an amazing trip across the All Blues, but the Grand Champion became gruesomely ill after years of fighting and soon was defeated by the new Grand Champion Sigmund Mundane. It was later that evening that the Grand Champion handed his title to Sigmund before dying of an unknown illness. Sigmund has remained undefeated for over 10 Years and has, since taking the title, made changes to the rule of the contest due to an increased Marine presence in the All Blues. Rules 1. No killing of the opponent (Doing so will lead to banishment from the St. Joyce permanently) 2. No INTENTIONAL hurting of spectators (Doing so will cause the match to end in the loss of the violator) 3. Any weapons are allowed, as long as they are under your possession. 4. Anyone can enter! 5. Whoever defeats the Grand Champion will recieve A Champ's Belt and a reward of 5,000,000 Beli. Crew Sigmund "Roaring" Mundane Sigmund is a brash, hearty man who has an amazing, some say inhuman, endurance and resistance to blunt objects. Unable to be scratched by a cannonball. He is currently recorded at 56 years old and has held the title of Grand Champion for the passed ten years. Never defeated, he has placed a prize of 5,000,000 Beli to whoever can defeat him in single hand-to-hand combat. He speaks in a blunt fashion, never asking questions. But outside of the arena is friendly and known to be overly helpful. Captain Sabastian Bloch Sabastian, given the rank of captain by the old Grand Champion, is a loud-mouthed elderly man. Charismatic and silver-tongued, Sabastian make even the most boring of fights come to life with a flurry of flavorful expressions. He is the oldest member of the crew, at the age of 68 and cares deeply for the safety of his adopted daughter Rivi. Miss Rivi DeBlue Rivi DeBlue, the speeding quickster, is the Judge and referee of the matches and is the only official allowed in the arena when all hell breaks loose. Able to dodge most blows by skating around on rollerblades, she is also able to defend herself by blowing a special whistle that calls Sigmund to join the fight and help her break it up. She cares deeply for her father and Sigmund's safety. She is youngest member and is often confused for being younger, her age being 39. She holds great knowledge of the rules of the sea and the way the ship was build. Design Category:Ships Category:Island